


The Season of Change

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList September 2011 Theme Drabble ChallengeTheme word:  Autumn





	The Season of Change

Autumn had taken hold on the land.

A chilled breeze blew through the trees causing the aspen leaves, now a golden hue, to rustle in its wake, some fluttering down to join the growing number on the forest floor.

Vin paused and flipped up his collar in an effort to ward off the growing chill and listened to the honking of the passing geese on their southward trek. 

Patting Peso's neck he looked toward the mountain peak now white with snow.

Yes the season of change was upon them, yet one thing remained constant....

"Come on, boy. Let's go home." 

~end~


End file.
